Ash and Kate
by iixKatyxii
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are wandering throughout the empty forests of Kalos, alone for the first time since Hoenn. When they hear an unfamiliar voice calling from a small clearing curiosity gets the better of Ash and he checks it out. He meets a trainer about his age training with her Pokémon, after some small talk Ash accidently says something he wishes he didn't and a fight ensues.


Ash and Kate ~~~

"Alright everyone, up we go! We got a lot of trainin' to do before the next competition!" An unfamiliar voice echoed through the forest  
Ash ran to the location of the strange voice, while Pikachu sniffed the air on his shoulder, Pikachu gave an unsure "Pika" at the smell  
Ash pulled back the leaves of the thick bushes showing a trainer and her Pokémon, all doing a hand stand with one hand "Pika, Pika chuu" Pikachu gave another unsure squeak  
"oh come on Pikachu, they can't be all that bad, I bet'cha she just wants to train is all" Ash beams at Pikachu "let's see if they'd like a battle!" he then dashes off to meet the fellow trainer  
Ash stops a couple steps away from the trainer "oh, hi! You're Ash aren't you?" the trainer drops her legs to meet him "yep, that's me. looks like I'm already pretty famous in Kalos" he brushes his shoulder lightly  
"not really, I just recognised your Pikachu" Ash's smug smile fades "oh" Pikachu steals Ash's smile and brushes his own shoulder  
"anyway, I'm Kate" she put out her hand for a shake, next to her a Vaporeon falls over "still can't get it huh?" the Vaporeon hangs its head down low and shakes "don't be upset, that's what practice is for!"  
Kate gives her Vaporeon and humongous grin and helps it get back up onto the ninja-like pose  
"sorry, she just can't seem to get the hang of balancing, but you can't really blame her, she's a water type after all" Kate turns her attention back to Ash and puts her hand out again  
Ash grabs Kate's hand and firmly shakes, taking a quick glance at her Pokémon "uhhh... hi, me and Pikachu were just wondering if you'd like a battle"  
Kate whistles, and a Pidgeot appears from the clouds, landing next to her trainer, Kate whispers to her Pidgeot and they both get taken over by hysterical laughter  
"there's no way you're going to even get close, to beating us" Kate managed to blurt out between laughing attacks  
Ash instantly gets competitive and is sure to prove this 'nobody' he is clearly the better trainer "well if you think that a puny bird can beat MY Pikachu, then you might just want to give up"  
The laughing smiles turn to offended growls, Kate grabs Ash by the collar and gets as uncomfortably close as possible "don't you EVER, insult my Pidgeot again. You hear me?"  
Ash scowls back at Kate, standing his ground "defending your pigeon?"  
Kate lets go of Ash, but catches Pikachu so he doesn't fall and get hurt "don't you DARE say anything like that to a Pokémon again, it's disrespectful" Kate puts Pikachu down, who then pounces onto Ash  
Ash realises what he had just said and slaps himself on the side of his face "what're you doing? you can't just say that to people!"  
Kate drops Ash's hat onto Pikachu's head "so are we battling or what?"

Pokémon trainer Kate wants to battle!  
Ash sent out Pikachu  
Kate sent out Pidgeot

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" Pikachu charges up it's thunder bolt, zapping the ground where Pidgeot is standing  
It's super effective! Even with the move being super effective, Pidgeot brushes it off like a ground attack  
"what? but that was a critical hit too!" Ash appears to be flustered, and has no words beyond that  
"battles aren't all about strength, they're about speed, power, presentation and resilience"  
"Pidgeot..." Kate prepares for her attack  
"get ready to doge it Pikachu!" "Pika!"  
"Pidgeot, sand attack!" Pidgeot turns her back to Pikachu, kicking up sand and dirt into Pikachu's eyes  
"Pikachu! use volt tackle!" Pikachu, despite being blinded, still goes for the attack and surprisingly hits "good one Pikachu!" "Pika!"  
It's super effective! "alright Pidgeot, you did good out there, go Diancie!" "Diancie? hmmm..." Ash scans the pink crystal in front of him, his Pokedex responding within seconds  
"Diance, the jewel Pokémon, it can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between it's hands" "woah, so apparently, Diance is a legendary Pokémon?" Kate nods with pride  
"yep, that's right. Caught it with only a single Pokémon" Diance cries out, eager to start battling "heh, Ash you better get on with it, she may look chill, but she's full of energy and ready to fight!"  
"alright, Pikachu take a little break, get the sand out of your eyes. Go Scizor!" (yes I do know Ash doesn't actually have a Scizor, but deal with it XD sorry, but none of his legit Pokémon can turn mega)  
"Diancie!" "Scizor!" "MEGA EVOLVE!" They shout in unison, both Pokémon become enveloped with a white light which then brightly glow with every colour of the rainbow  
Both Pokémon emerge from the light looking completely different than before, stomping his legs and snapping his huge pincers Scizor shows he is ready for battle  
Diancie spins, the crystals hanging from her dress-like body making an amazing sounding jingle (I'm calling Diancie a she, but it is a genderless Pokémon I know, so don't kill me X_X)  
"Scizor, use steel wing!" Scizor nods and flies towards Diancie with so much speed he is just a blur to Ash and Kate, but Diancie can see every inch of him, as she normally would  
"Diancie dodge it and use psychic!" Diance swiftly dodges out of the way, but Scizor keeps on chasing her with as much power as possible  
Diance tries to pull off the move, but Scizor catches her before she can use it and slashes into her with his extended, rock like, wings crashing into her with extreme power  
It's super effective! Diancie is determined to put up a fight before the knife, she won't give up easy "that's it Diancie! show him your strength!"  
"Diance use stealth rock!" Diance spreads tiny, yet incredibly painful, rocks across the battlefield "hah, you do realise you'll just hurt you own Pokémon right?" Kate shakes her head  
"nope, Diancie doesn't touch the ground" Kate points to the gap between Diance and the ground "damn, she's too smart" Ash whispers to himself  
"Scizor, use attract!" Scizor makes awkward gestures and poses toward Diance, but to no avail "Ash, Diance is genderless. She can't be attracted" "but you keep calling it a she-"  
"because it prefers being called a she that's why" "oh..." Scizor grumbles angrily at Ash who is scratching the back of his head  
"Diance, use toxic!" Diancie waves her hands and casts a status effect over Scizor, giving him a bad poison effect "uh oh" Scizor stumbles slightly, poking himself with a rock  
"Scizor, come on buddy you can't give up now! we have to win this! use iron head!" Kate shakes her head as Scizor merely pokes Diancie, since he was damaged badly by the rocks and poison  
"Ash, you should use swords dance, it raises your Pokémon's stats so maybe he'll have a chance. The toxic effect got to him pretty badly, how could you not see that?"  
Scizor stumbles once more and cries out in pain as the rocks pierce into his steel body "Scizor return!" Ash grabs his Pokeball and whispers to it "get some good rest buddy"  
"Go, Arbok!" the long purple skinned snake pops out of the Pokeball and snarls, making Diancie shiver  
Arbok's intimidate took effect! "dammit, good play. Diancie, come back! get ready for your next turn!" Diancie returns to the Pokeball, making the stealth rocks disappear  
"Blastoise go and use surf!" the gargantuan turtle crashes onto the ground "this guy has been training for 40 years, he's been with hundreds of trainers on his journey" Ash makes a 'woah' sound  
Blastoise stomps the ground, creating a crack on the surface letting water spill out, he stomps once more making much more water pour out, seeing as Arbok has no limbs he struggles with swimming  
Blastoise blocks the crack and fills it using rock slide, but Arbok is left helpless wriggling on the ground and coughing up water  
"come on Arbok! use thunder fang!" Arbok squirms upright and his razor sharp teeth spark with electricity, Arbok makes a dash for Blastoise, biting him in 10 different places, paralysing Blastoise slightly  
"Blastoise, come on! you can't lose your streak now! use earthquake!"  
Blastoise is unable to move! Blastoise's bites sizzle and sparks fly, burning his scaly skin "ooch" Ash cringes  
"Blastoise... you can't give up! fight it! use earthquake!"  
Blastoise is unable to move! Blastoise is completely unresponsive, his bites only becoming worse by the second "Blastoise return! god, please let this work"  
"Go-"  
STOP RIGHT THERE! WANT TO READ ON? WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2, TO SEE THE END OF THIS INCREDIBLY BORING BATTLE! :D


End file.
